Fillmore
Fillmore is Radiator Springs' hippie who brews and sells organic fuel mixes, and has often appeared alongside his frenemy, Sarge. Various sources claim he is both a pacifist and a pisces. Cars: The Video Game Fillmore is the resident hippie and challenges Lightning to a race to earn his first boost segment. He later competes with Sarge in an off-road challenge, where he is usually 3rd. He is playable only in the PSP version of the game. However, a mod made by Wikia user Adro14 allows players to unlock him (and most of the other NPCs) easily on the PC version of the game. Cars: Mater-National Championship Bio Fillmore is a 1960 VW Bus and Radiator Springs' resident hippie. A believer in individuality and all things natural, he brews his own organic fuel and preaches its many benefits. Role Fillmore appears as an opponent in Ornament Valley Airport, Race 'N' Chase 4, and Team Relay 2. He is now playable, but has no alternate paint jobs. The game also has you control him in Team Relay 3 as your third car. Cars: Race-O-Rama Fillmore is a minor playable character. Cars 2: The Video Game Bio What can be said about a van who sells tie-dyed mud flaps and organic fuel? Fillmore was a hippie in the 50's and a hippie today. When he's not busy driving Sarge crazy, Fillmore spends time introducing cars to the power of his organic fuel. Role He is a playable character, under weight class Heavy. He also has an alt called "Brand New Fillmore". Cars: Fast as Lightning Fillmore is a playable character after completing the track of Chick Hicks. Once his track is completed, the player unlocks Mater. Cars 3: Driven to Win Fillmore is not a playable character, he can be seen watching the race in the background in some of the Radiator Springs events. Cars:IGNITE Remake Fillmore is likely to be a playable character, although he isn't confirmed yet. Livery Fillmore is mainly green with several other designs and stickers and the words "Love", "Peace", and "Groovy" on his sides. Personality Fillmore is the clear opposite of Sarge, never willing to fight, and telling foes things such as to "love their neighbor" or "conserve their fuel". Most of his quotes end with words such as "Man", "Dude", or "Bro". Abilities Fillmore's main ability is to be able to brew special organic fuel, having made one called "Super Octane Boost Juice", which made Lightning able to boost. He also outspeeds many lighter and sleeker cars such as Candice, Gudmund, and Gerald. Gallery Fillmorecars.jpg|Cars: The Video Game (PC) FillmorePauseScreen.jpg|Cars: The Video Game (Wii) Play as Fillmore.jpg|Playable using a Mod in the first game. Fillmore Icon.jpg|Icon from Cars: The Video Game Fillmorematernational.PNG|Cars: Mater-National Championship icon_FIL_a.png|Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama Fillmore Icon Beta.jpg|Early Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Fil Body A.png|Unused paint job found in the files of the second game Fillmoreraceorama.jpg|Cars: Race-O-Rama Brand New Fillmore.jpg|"Brand New" alt from Cars 2: The Video Game Trivia * He and Fred are the only two known Cars characters to have front license plates. **These two characters also share in common that they have the smallest tires of any character that is not or does not even relate to a pitty. **Fillmore is also the only one to have both a front and rear license plate. **According to some concept art, Otto and Tater were also intended to have front license plates, but never did. * His team in Team Relay 2 (himself, Sarge, and Sheriff) is the only CPU team that is faster and does not have one of the 5 "International" characters on their team, the slower team consists of Gudmund, Barry, and Sonny. * His body is less streamlined in all but the Wii and Xbox 360 Versions of Cars: The Video Game. * In pre-Cars 2 video games, he has blue eyes, but in everything else, he has brown eyes. The only exception is the PC version of Cars: The Video Game. Mods also exist that make Fillmore's eyes brown in the games where they should be blue. * When you play as Fillmore in Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy, he has special quotes that no other car has, such as warning them not to boost, as it will drain their gas quicker. *Although sources confirm Fillmore to be a pacifist, he will fight with weapons in Cars 2: The Video Game. *In the guide of Cars: The Video Game, a picture of Fillmore appears on the "Select Character" section, despite him not being a playable character. *Fillmore is the only character to appear both as the player and an opponent in story mode relay races in Cars: Mater-National Championship. *Fillmore was intended to have an orange paintjob in Cars: Mater-National Championship, but was not added for unknown reasons. *Fillmore at one point was to be called "Waldmire", but was later changed due to that there would be toys of him at McDonald's. *Fillmore and Luigi are the only playable characters to appear in a Race 'N' Chase level in story mode. *Fillmore has the most trivia of any character relating to Voice Actors. **Fillmore has the most actors in the series, at four total. ** Fillmore also is the only character to have a different actor in each of the four main installments (and has no actor in Driven to Win). **His license plate reads "51237", referring original actor George Carlin's birthday, May 12th, 1937. **It is unknown why Brian George portrays Fillmore in Cars: Mater-National Championship, as George Carlin was still alive (and was not ill yet) when the game released. **Fillmore is the only character to have two voice actors in one game, having both Mark Silverman and Lloyd Sherr voice him in Cars: Race-O-Rama. *In The GBA Verison of Cars: Mater National Fillmore appears at the end cutscene (Team Relay 4's end scene) dispite not being playable in that version.